


Moments

by royalbluelight



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex's happy ending, Brotp I didnt know I needed, M/M, Malex, all my fics are Guerin highkey hurt so be warned, forlex, kybel implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbluelight/pseuds/royalbluelight
Summary: Max isn't a bartender. He's a cop and a friend
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Max Evans & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Moments

Max isn't a bar tender. He was a cop so how he was able to mange a Saturday night was beyond him. He was serving drinks left and right and was able to get tips from his past arrestees.Kyle and Isobel were at the end of the bar together--Max tried not to let his brotherly worry turn into panic mode-- and Michael was at the dart boards hustling $50 bucks off of Rick Anderson in order to take Maria out on a date. Max shook his head in disappointment yet acknowledged how smart the idea was. There was a lull in the night that he was finally able to get his spirit bottles in order when he heard the door open and saw a disheveled looking Alex make a beeline to the bar. 

"Whisky. Double." Alex plopped himself in the bar stool secretly looking at the pool tables where a blue haired guy stood. Max stayed quiet as he poured the shot in front of Alex and watched him down it without hesitation. "Leave the bottle." 

Max gave him a concerned look, "Uh...Let me know now if I have to cut you off tonight."

Alex let out a soft chuckle as he poured himself another drink. "Don't worry. Just need some liquid courage tonight." Max couldn't help but notice the tension in his shoulders and the tapping of Alex's finger on the counter. Alex looked just about ready to combust when he grabbed Max's attention again.

“Can I ask you something?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied. “Anything.”

“Have you ever had a moment? A moment that scared you but in the best way...”

Max knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

Alex kept going, “A moment that you let slip and you’ve regretted it ever since because you know those moments don’t come by often?”

“Yes. I’ve had those moments.” Max crossed his arms and gave Alex a knowing look. "Does your moment involve a certain someone playing pool?" Alex eyes shot up to Max's face. "I'm still a cop. You've been trying to hide your face since you got here." A small smile tugged at Alex's lips.

"Forrest Long."

"Long?"

Alex let out a heavy sigh, "Problem?" 

"Yeah. With Wyatt." Max leaned in and poured himself a shot. He'll pay it with his tips. Alex thanked him--for the shot and for not punishing Forrest for his last name. 

Alex continued, "So, what did you do with the moment that you regret?" 

"Waited ten years for the girl to come back." Both men laughed. "Maybe I'm not the best to get advice." 

"No, no. I think I came to the right bartender." Alex played with his full shot glass. "Aren't you afraid you'll screw it up?"

"Oh. I have. Or did you forget what we did to Rosa? Or that I literally dropped dead?" Max stage whispered. 

Alex lifted a shoulder, "Fair point." But Max saw that his words did nothing to help the airman.

Max continued, "Those moments are great. Moments that have you question if it was real or not. Almost like--"

"Why would this good thing ever happen to you?" Alex finished.

"Exactly." Max lifted his drink and drank it in one gulp. "But thats the thing about moments. They're just moments. They're fleeting and almost non-existent. What matters is what you do after. You make another one and hope you don't screw it up." 

"And if I do?"

"Then you try again. You try again over and over because you know that it was worth it." 

Alex looked up at Max with new hope in his eyes, "Ever thought about writing a book?" He teased. 

Max let out a hearty laugh, "No, but I'll definitely keep that in mind." 

Alex licked his lips as he sat straighter. Trying to loosen the tension in his shoulders. "Okay, I got this....right?'

Max looked at him straight in the eye. "You got this." He poured them two more shots and slid one of the glasses to Alex. "For good luck." Both men clinked their glasses together as they drank the liquid. "I got this." Alex repeated with more confidence. He stood up and made his way to Forrest and all Max could do was stop himself to not fist bump the air when he saw Alex grab Forrest by the face and kiss him. Forrest all but enthusiastically dropped the pool cue and held onto Alex's waist and kissed him back. The bar stopped and stared at the two men embraced but quickly continued their night of drinks and music. 

As they separated Forrest looked up at Alex. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" 

Alex dropped his hands to Forrest's shoulders. "Just making out with the hottest guy at the bar." Max was able to see Forrest's blush from behind the counter. A loud cough came from the other side of the pool table grabbed their attention. 

"Okay Im glad y'all are happy and what not but I have a bottle of vodka on the line." The guy Forrest was playing with said. Forrest chucked as he let go of Alex and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, he opened it and placed sixty dollars on the table. 

"Here."

The guy gladly pocketed the bills in his jacket. "Pleasure doing business with you." 

Forrest rolled his eyes and turned back to the man who just kissed him into oblivion. "Wanna get out of here?" 

Alex let out a nervous laugh and nodded his head in agreement. Forrest grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers and said a little thank you to whoever made this happen that Alex didn't pull away. As they passed by Kyle and Isobel, Kyle had a beaming smile on his face and held out a fist that Alex bumped with his own. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Isobel shouted out shamelessly. Max laughed at his sister and gave Alex a small wink. 

_Thank you_ , Alex mouthed. Max bowed his head in recognition. Both men made it out of the bar and Max looked around and saw some unhappy faces but that didn't matter. What mattered was that his friend was happy. 

Max began to wipe the counter when he felt Michael sit in Alex's empty seat. His eyes hollow and face pale. Max walked over to his brother and placed a glass of acetone on front of him. 

"Did you make enough to take Maria out?" Michael gave him a pained look. "You moved on. Now its his turn." 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP I NEED!


End file.
